One Chord Song
by lightningstorm21
Summary: A ten song challenge. Bella/Leah. Just got in the mood for it or whatever.


**Before we get started a few notes.**

**1\. This is a Bella/Leah story. If you don't like two women together sexually then why the fuck did you click on this story?**

**2\. There will be sexual content.**

**3\. This is my first time writing so be gentle with me. I don't like it rough.**

**SAFE AND SOUND- CAPITAL CITIES**

The beat was contagious and though Bella didn't normally like to dance, she found herself on the dance floor in between writhing bodies, her body twisting with the beat.

Hands were at her waist then and she was turning. The girl who pulled her towards her was tall. She had shaggy dark hair and dark eyes, almost predatory. They moved together and Bella's hands went up around the girls neck. The girl smiled down at her and Bella turned again, grinding into her from behind. She thought she heard a moan so she did it again and the arms tightened around her, cocooning her. Lips met her neck, softly kissing her.

"Leah." Bella sighed, her head lolling to one side

**JUST A KISS- LADY ANTEBELLUM**

The front porch light illuminated them in a soft glow.

"I had a really good time tonight." Leah said as she took Bella's hand in her own.

"Me too." Bella blushed as she looked up at Leah through her lashes.

Leah shuffled forward and Bella's breath caught in anticipation. Leah leaned down and Bella leaned up, their lips meeting in the middle. Leah's lips were softer than Bella had imagined and they kissed softly

**APOCALYPTIC- HALESTORM**

Bella grunted as her back hit the wall and Leah kissed her neck roughly, biting every now and then.

"You're such a bitch." She hissed as her nails ran down Leah's back.

"Takes one to know one." Leah said before she crashed her mouth onto Bella's. Her hand roughly palmed Bella's breast as she ground her leg into Bella's center.

Bella groaned, grinding into the leg

**CLARITY- ZEDD FEAT. FOXES**

"We can't keep doing this."

"I know, but we make since, Leah."

"How does any of this make since? It's insane, Bella."

"No, don't you see? We keep ending up back together because we belong together."

"That just means we're stupid." Leah stood up, turning to leave.

"Please, I need you. Leah," Bella grabbed her hand. "Please. I need you."

"I don't want to need you Bella."

"But you do,

**FIND YOU- ZEDD FEAT. MATTHEW KOMA &amp; MIRIAM BRYANT**

They had almost been there. Almost ready to say those three little words that meant so much. But Bella had been sent away. And Leah was heart broken but she was on a mission. She was going to find her girl. She had a lead, her mother lived in Jacksonville, Florida. She would go there first. Then where ever she needed

**GUILTY IN HERE- MIRANDA LAMBERT**

Bella didn't know how this happened. Her girlfriend from her hometown was shaking hands with the girl she had slept with two weeks earlier. She honestly didn't know how it happened. One moment they were just talking and the next she's waking up next to Rosalie and wondering how she's going to tell Leah about her one night stand

**HOLD ON TILL MAY- PIERCE THE VEIL FEAT. LINDSEY STAMEY**

They were wrapped up in each other, their bodies testing each other as the storm raged outside.

Moans escaped their mouths, getting louder as their movements became faster and harder.

"Oh god!"

"Fuck!"

Bodies twisted in pleasure, mouths met and broke apart, gasps filled the air and when it became too much a scream pierced the air

**IT'S NOT YOU- HALESTORM**

"Look Edward, how many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested?"

"Oh come on. Is it because you already have a boyfriend, because if that's it, one night with me is all you need to forget all about him."

"Doubtful."

"Hey, babe! Ready to go?" Bella turned and grinned, greeting her girlfriend with a kiss.

"Look, I'm with Leah

**LITTLE MONSTER- ROYAL BLOOD**

"Ah! Fuck! Leah!" Bella gasped as Leah pushed into her again with the toy they'd picked out together.

"You're so. Fucking. Tight." Leah thrust to enunciate every word and Bella moaned.

Leah picked up her leg leaning forward to go deeper and harder.

"Fuck! Close!"

"Come on, baby."

They were covered with sweat.

**BE OKAY- GLEE CAST**

Bella looked around and smiled. This had to be a dream. She had everyone she loved right here with her. Her dad as her barbecued burgers, her best friend who was entertaining her daughter by making silly faces. Her brother in law who was trying to sneak a beer but kept getting caught and her gorgeous wife who had wrapped her arms around Bella's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Feels unreal, right?" Bella nodded.

"Ah!" Bella jumped as Leah pinched her. "Ow!"

"Had to prove it wasn't a dream somehow." Leah said with a cheeky grin

**I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
